Changing the Past, Saving the Future
by NoahPuckermansWifey
Summary: When someone close to Hermione tries to rape her, she finds her self in the past and she has no clue why. Join Hermione as she meets the Marauders and journeys to change the past and save the future. ****ADOPTED BY CELIAEQUUS****
1. Almost Rape and a Sudden Arrival

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the book…that's all Ms. Rowling's property…I only own this excellent plot!!!**

**Chapter 1: Almost Rape and a Sudden Arrival**

"Ron please understand. I just don't feel the same way; you're like a brother to me. I'm sorry." Hermione said sadly.

She just couldn't understand why he was being so bloody difficult!! She had been talking with him for well over an hour trying to make him see that her feelings for him were no more than that of siblings. He kept insisting that she was just playing hard to get.

"I do understand. I understand that you're still playing hard to get. Don't worry; I know how much you want me. Well you can have me!" he said in what he tried to make a seductive tone but failed miserably.

Then all of a sudden she was pinned against the wall and his disgusting lips were on hers. He shoved his repulsive tongue into her mouth and took her struggling and pushing against his chest as a positive reaction. She couldn't help but to gag as he pushed his tongue further down her throat. His hands started to roam her body and go up into her shirt causing her to struggle more desperately.

He broke the kiss to gasp for air and she took the chance and screamed "HELP!!" at the top of her lungs before he cut her off by pulling her face back to his and ripping her shirt off. He was pulled away from her just as he had started to reach for her shorts by an unknown force that she was thankful for.

She looked up and saw Sirius, Remus, and Harry all in the room looking absolutely livid. She sank to the floor, her hands covering her face and shaking with sobs. To say she was shocked was an understatement. One could even go as far as to say she was traumatized. Ron was supposed to be one of her best friends and he just dealt her the ultimate betrayal.

Her loud sobs and half-dressed state attracted the attention of four people. Feeling a sudden chill, Hermione looked up and was surprised to find that she was no longer in Grimmauld Place but sitting by the Black Lake on Hogwarts grounds. Looking around she noticed three boys and a girl walking towards her looking concerned.

The boy that looked strangely like Harry and the red haired girl were holding hands. She looked at the other boys and noticed they looked suspiciously like a younger Sirius and Remus.

'_Oh my word! I seem to have traveled back in time! Those are Harry's parents and Remus and Sirius!'_

Hermione covered herself with her arms as best as she could and cowered in fear as the four approached her cautiously.

"Are you okay?" the boy she recognized as Sirius asked.

She flinched and cried harder when the three boys tried to come closer to her. She looked at them eyes wide with fear. The boys backed away concerned and confused. They looked at Lily silently asking her to try. She nodded and inched towards Hermione. The four breathed a sigh of relief when she visibly relaxed.

Lily sank down next to her and wrapped Sirius's cloak around her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No I-I, he, I-" she stuttered but cut off sobbing. Lily immediately wrapped her arms around the emotional girl.

"What happened?!" she asked.

"He t-tried-d t-to r-r-rape m-m-me! He w-was s-su-supposed t-to b-b-be m-my

be-st fri-end!" she wailed. "Th-en m-my friends pu-lle-d him o-off of me a-and ne-xt th-thing I-I kn-know I-I'm here!!"

Lily gasped in shock and looked at the boys who looked positively livid. They may have just met the girl but they already felt protective of her, Sirius especially.

"Oh honey! Shhhh its okay. We're here for you. We're going to help you honey. Don't you worry." she soothed. "James go get Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey."

James nodded his head and ran off towards the castle as fast as his legs would take him.

************

James returned ten minutes later with Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey in tow. Madame Pomfrey gasped at the state Hermione was in and immediately started to work on her.

"What happened here?" Professor Dumbledore asked with sadness in his eyes.

Hermione turned to look at Lily with wide eyes silently begging her to tell him. Lily nodded her head sympathetically and turned to look back at the headmaster.

"She told us that one of her friends tried to rape her but her other friends pulled him off of her and she somehow ended up here though she's not sure why, Professor." Lily explained.

"Oh my," Dumbledore murmured worriedly. "Well, Miss…"

"Hermione Granger, sir." Hermione supplied timidly.

"Yes. Miss Granger. You may attend our school if you wish?"

"If it's not any trouble sir."

"No trouble at all my dear girl. Now we will have to sort you." he replied kindly. "Accio Sorting Hat." He murmured and the hat flew into his open hand.

He placed the hat gently and carefully on her head.

'_Well, well what do we have here Miss Granger? Ah a time traveler. You have endured very much in your time dear girl. Brave of you to trust people so soon. You are quite intelligent as well. Ravenclaw would suit you well but I can sense your bravery outweighs your smarts…GRYFFINDOR!!!!"_

"Oh that's wonderful! We're going to be the best of friends!!" Lily squealed excitedly.

"Don't scare her off already Lils." James chuckled.

"It's okay," Hermione said quietly causing Lily to grin widely. "Um sir? Could I maybe, possibly get some clothes?"

"Of course, of course Miss Granger! Miss Evans, would you be so kind as to lend some clothing to Miss Granger until this Saturday when I will permit you to enter Hogsmeade to allow her to purchase her own supplies and clothing."

"Professor we will not allow them to go alone!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We have to go with them sir!" James demanded with Remus nodding his head vigorously.

"Boys," Dumbledore laughed heartily. "I was going to ask you to accompany the ladies."

"Oh," Remus blushed lightly and chuckled nervously. "Well thank you sir, we will."

"Very well. Now up to the common room for you." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," the five students chimed.

"Mia can you walk or would you like for one of the boys to carry you?" Lily asked standing and then helping Hermione up?

"I can walk." she assured.

The other students watched her cautiously as she walked a few steps. As she began to sway, Sirius immediately caught her and scooped her up into his strong arms bridal style.

"Well hello again beautiful," he practically purred winking suggestively at her.

Hermione blushed brightly and she felt her heart give a little flutter. It seemed her love for Sirius did not go away with the apparent time travel, not that she had expected it to. She had had a crush on him since her third year. At the time she had thought it was a childish crush that would fade after a few weeks but as the months went by she fell more and more for him. It was before her fourth year that she was completely and irrevocably in love with him. The only person who knew was Ginny and she was very supportive of her.

"I bet you say that to all the witches Mr…" Hermione said. Although it killed her to do so, she had to act like she didn't even know his name.

"Sirius, Sirius Black at your service milady. The boy with the glasses is my best mate and Miss Lily's beau, James Potter and the other bloke is our other best mate, Remus Lupin." Sirius explained. He couldn't help but flirt with this beautiful witch who appeared to have popped out of nowhere. If he ever got his hands on the bloke who tried to rape her, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from killing him.

"Well, Mr. Black, it seems to me that you are a player and players are truly not my type." she giggled. It seemed like she couldn't help but be comfortable around these boys. She thought that she would never want another male to come near her again after what Ron tried to do to her but she felt strangely safe with Sirius, James and Remus. It felt good to be able to trust them.

"Oh no love, I am most certainly anything but a player." he replied huffing indignantly causing Remus and James to laugh loudly and Lily and Hermione to giggle. "Well I'm not!" he pouted.

"You just keep telling yourself that honey." she giggled patting his head in mock condolence.


	2. Memories and Nostalgia

**Chapter 2: Memories and Nostalgia**

Number 12 Grimmauld Place:

Harry, Sirius and Remus were pacing the floor worrying about Hermione. It had been four days since they last saw her after they caught Ron trying to rape her. They had been absolutely furious and dealt with him accordingly.

Sirius and Remus both stopped and snapped their heads up at the same time.

"Moony, I just recovered another memory!" Sirius said excitedly.

Ever since Hermione had gone missing, Remus and Sirius had been recovering their foggy memories from their seventh year in Hogwarts and on.

After they had their first memory flash of finding a girl by the Black Lake sobbing they realized that Hermione was that girl and that she had been sent back in time

to their seventh year.

"Me too Padfoot," Remus said breaking his reverie.

"Of the first time Mia met Lucius, Narcissa and Severus."

Harry was not surprised that his godfather had used the Malfoys' and Snape's first names. They had all informed Sirius and Remus when they remembered Hermione. They had people constantly flooing into Grimmauld Place telling them of their latest memories.

Understanding the circumstances, Dumbledore had excused Harry from school for two weeks.

What had freaked Harry out the most was that he was starting to lose his memories of his years at Hogwarts with Hermione slowly and getting new memories of his parents and Sirius, Remus, Hermione and a woman named Annie. The weirdest thing was that when he spoke of these occurrences to Remus and Sirius he was talking about "Aunt Mia and Aunt Annie" and calling them Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus. The three men were absolutely stumped as to why he was calling them that. It was like he was in a trance-like state when he would have these episodes, asking for his mum and dad and cousins and such.

They soon realized that with Hermione in their past, his parents would survive and that Sirius would marry Hermione and Remus would marry Annie.

The more memories they recalled, the more secure they felt of their future, or present in their case.

Everyone was restless to have their Mia back in their lives but no one was as anxious as Sirius was. He just wanted the love of his life back desperately.

He always knew there was something special about the brilliant little witch. She was not only the brightest witch he had ever met. Her intelligence topped that of Lily and McGonagall and they were the brightest witches of their respective time. She could master any spell on the first try and had even saved his life many times before.

She was also the most kindhearted woman he had ever met. She always had her heart open for everyone and loved all her friends and family limitlessly. She had even forgiven _Draco Malfoy _who took it upon himself to mercilessly torment the sweet witch all throughout their years at Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron and the others saw it as foolishness and joked that she probably fancied the bloke but he knew better. She had confided in him that she had in fact briefly dated him secretly and he was actually quite kind to her in private as he always had been but they kept up a false rivalry and hatred for each other in public to save Draco from Voldemort's wrath and keep Hermione from getting killed.

He had been pleased to hear his younger cousin was actually kind to his witch and not the prat he thought he was but was in fact very jealous to hear he had dated her. She was meant to be his and his only.

"Uncle Sirius?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes Harry?" Sirius responded.

"When is Aunt Mia coming back do you think?"

"I'm not entirely sure Harry but I sure hope it is soon."

"You really miss her don't you?"

"Harry I don't know if I ever told you this but I fell in love with her, apparently all over again, when she was in this time. Now I'm remembering how I fell in love with her the first time and it hurts to only have my memories of her; to not have her here with me, with us. Harry I'm even sure we had children."

"Everyone always said you were a player. They all thought…"

"That I was never going to settle down. I know, trust me I know. But she changed my ways; not intentionally mind you, she never asked me to change. She was just the only girl who didn't throw herself all over me aside from Annie and Lily and I liked it. I'll admit I fell in love with her the moment I saw her and that scared the life out of me to be honest, so I decided to just shag her and thought it would be over and done with. Her resistance had amazed me and I fell _even more _in love with her everyday, every time she rejected me. She challenged me in every way. The day I finally got her to go out with me was one of the best days of my life and let me tell you all the best days of my life started _after_ I met her."

"I remember that day." Remus sighed as he entered the library where Harry and Sirius had been talking.

"What happened?" Harry asked truly curious.

"Well Sirius was truly desperate by this time because he was completely in love with Mia. He practically begged her to go out with him and promised her that if she had a bad time he would never ask her out again. She agreed and of course Prongs and I along with Annie and Lily made sure to help him make everything perfect. Although he surprisingly came up with the idea all on his own. She had a wonderful time and he told us she even confessed to him that she was afraid of getting her heart broken by him." Remus said.

"A few days after our first date I asked her to be my girlfriend and even gave her the ring that my favorite uncle gave to me. She got all emotional on me but the snog was amazing!" Sirius added. He had this dreamy look on his face that made Remus and Harry laugh loudly snapping him out of his daze. "Shut up Moony," he scowled. "Don't act like you weren't crazy about Annie. All three of us were whipped, lovesick fools."

"You should have seen it Harry. We were so crazy about our girls that one look had us doing whatever it was that they wanted." Remus said nostalgically. "Remember the time they wanted to buy dresses for the Christmas Ball but they wanted them to be a secret from us until we saw them on the night of the ball. They convinced us to let them go shopping alone for a couple of hours when we went to Hogsmeade."

"How did they do that?" Harry asked. That set Sirius and Remus off laughing madly.

"Well Annie said that she would never sleep with me again." Remus gasped out.

"Lily said she would never sleep with Prongs again and she would hex him." Sirius said still laughing.

"And Mia, well Mia was more straightforward about it all. She said and I quote 'Sirius Orion Black if you so much as think of following us so help me Merlin. I will never fuck you again _and _I will hex your balls straight off! Get it? Got it? Good.' Sirius just covered his groin protectively whimpering and nodded like crazy. And Mia just smiles sweetly, kisses him and continues sitting in his lap like she didn't just threaten to castrate him. It was the best one." Remus said.

"Hey the witch threatened to hex my balls straight off. You would be afraid of your woman too if she did that." Sirius whined.

Harry and Remus just laughed and rolled their eyes. Sirius was one of the toughest and skilled wizards they knew and the one thing that scares him more than anything is his petite witch. Life was just so ironic sometimes.

"When are you going to go back to Hogwarts Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Week after next actually. Part of me does not want to go because I want to know all the memories you guys have of Aunt Mia, Aunt Annie, Mum and Dad and I want you to know mine. But another part wants to go because I miss Ginny and Ron and everyone else, even Malfoy!" Harry sighed sadly.

Remus and Sirius exchanged pained looks. They hated to see their friends' son so upset and torn.

"Harry, it's going to be alright. We can write each other all the time. We can owl you whenever we get a new memory and you know you can do the same with us. Don't worry." Remus assured him.

Harry immediately brightened up. "Really?!!" he asked excitedly.

"Really, really." Sirius laughed at his godson.

"Thank you so much guys!"


	3. Fear and Unexpected Friendships

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I don't know about you guys but I'm really loving this story so far. I don't know what it is about this pairing that I love. GO Sirius/Hermione!!! LOL!!!!**

**P.S. I made a little mistake in the last chapter. I said that Harry missed Ron but what I meant to write was Harry missed Luna. Sorry for the little oopsie lol.**

**Thanks to all those who review!!! Your reviews are what keep me writing and they keep my muse happy!! Well here you go kiddos.**

**Chapter 3: Fear and Unexpected Friendships**

"Come on Mia, it'll be okay." Lily assured the terrified and shaking girl.

It had been four days since Hermione arrived and today was the first day of classes. She was afraid of being around anyone but Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and Annie.

"But you guys don't understand. What if someone tries to r-rape me again?" Hermione panicked.

"Mia honey, we'll all be with you the whole time. You have at least one of us in each of your classes and you will also have at least one of us with you at all times." Annie said hugging the shaking girl and rubbing her back soothingly.

Annie was Remus' girlfriend and a very sweet girl. She had transferred from Beaubauxtons at the end of the last term and was a very brilliant witch. Mia approved of her for Remus because it was obvious that she loved Remus irrevocably and unconditionally and didn't care about the fact that he was a werewolf.

"What's wrong beautiful? You were just fine yesterday." Sirius asked as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

Hermione's heart beat so loud and fast she was sure everyone in the room could hear it and her stomach did little flips. She tried, unsuccessfully, to act like she was annoyed by it. A strategy she knew Lily used to use on James. Lily and Annie grinned when they saw Sirius' arm on their best friend but frowned at her annoyed face and posture. They looked at each other and both mentally decided to have a little girl chat with her later.

See Hermione was in fact very much in love with Sirius but she knew she didn't really mean anything more than a friend to him. She was trying to protect her heart from being shattered by not allowing herself to become just another shag to him.

"I just," she sighed, "I can handle being around you guys comfortably but I do not think I can be near other people, especially…" she paused shutting her eyes and sighing again heavily. This was really the hardest part for her. She was always used to be strong and being the one that everyone else depended on and came to for advice. It killed her that she could not be herself ever since the incident…she was not even sure what it was about these people that made her feel so safe and secure.

"Mia, I am not going to lie to you and tell you that everything will be fine and perfect because hell we all know it won't be. I can guarantee you though that we will be here for you to help you through it all," Sirius said hugging her to him tenderly.

Hermione mentally swooned and melted on the spot but did not let it show on her face. What Sirius said was so sweet and heartfelt that almost let all her fears go and kissed him but she struggled to keep herself from doing just that. She settled for hugging him back and resting her head on his chest.

"Aw Padfoot! Who knew you could be such a softie," James cooed playfully teasing his friend.

In all reality James was extremely impressed with his friend. He knew Sirius fancied the little beautiful witch he had personally come to think of as a younger sister. He knew that the bloke just reckoned if he just shagged her then he could just forget about his deep feelings for her. James knew though that he cared for her far more than he would ever like to admit to himself let alone anyone else.

"He is just being a really, really good friend to me James," she huffed indignantly.

Lily and Annie giggled girlishly at their friend's defense of the handsome wizard and the others looked at them like they had grown two heads each. They both thought that it was adorable how perfect Sirius and Hermione were for each other but they were also very frustrated about the fact that they were also so completely oblivious to the other's feelings.

Annie turned to Lily and mouthed 'are you thinking what I am thinking?' to which Lily nodded enthusiastically and mouthed 'we need to get those two clueless fools together and quickly.' They both nodded confidently and high fived each other victoriously.

"What are you two up to now?" Remus asked them wary of the answer. He knew when those two planned something it meant they were meddling and that was never good for anyone.

"Nothing," they replied innocently with a look that told their boyfriends not to push it because they would tell them their plan later.

"Alright, whatever. Well come on then let's get to breakfast so we can get to class people. We have Double Potions with the _Slytherins_," James said hissing the last word.

The six friends walked out of their common room and down to the Great Hall with Sirius' arm still draped over Hermione's shoulder. She brought her hand up to hold his hand that was on her shoulder when she saw people and notice they were looking at her.

He squeezed her hand in comfort and she squeezed his back and smiled up at him, the adoration clear in her eyes, letting him know silently how grateful she was that he was there for her. He noticed her shy smile and grinned brightly in response.

The rest of the groupd noticed how people started whispering like mad as they saw the interaction between Sirius and Hermione.

Remus also noticed that they did act like quite the couple though he knew it was unintentional at the moment. He thought that it was about time that Sirius got a real girlfriend. Sure he had had plenty of girls before but they were nothing and meant nothing more than a bloddy shag. He knew, much like James, that Sirius already like Hermione, he could sense their deep love for each other with his wolf senses but he was confused as to why they denied it so vehemently. '_Oh well,' _he thought, _'they will come around soon enough and just admit that they are crazy about each other.'_

Sirius and Hermione were too busy staring into each others eyes to notice that Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black and Severus Snape had stopped right in front of them to confront the six Gryffindors.

"What do you want?" James sneered snapping the clueless couple's attention back to the present reality. They turned to face the three in front of them and Hermione's body started to shake from fear.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Lucius drawled in a way that only Malfoy's could. He turned to the trembling girl and smirked only successfully frightening her all the more. Sure she knew Lucius and Narcissa liked her in the future because of her extremely close friendship with Draco but she was not sure whether they had officially joined the Death Eaters yet or not by receiving the Dark Mark.

"Hello Sirius," Narcissa greeting smiling warmly at her favorite cousin. "Lucius, darling, you really must stop that insufferable smirking. You are terrifying the poor girl."

Narcissa approached the Sirius and Hermione cautiously whilst still managing to keep a kind smile on her beautiful, pale face. "How are you dear cousin," she said kissing his cheek lightly and hugging him daintily.

"I have been well thank you Cissa. What about yourself, how have you been?" Sirius replied smiling his most brilliant smile he reserved for only the special women in his life.

"Wonderful, thank you for asking," she laughed. "Now would you be a dear and introduce us to this lovely young lady on your arm?"

"Oh why yes of course. Cissa this is Hermione Granger, Mia this is my cousin Narcissa Black, her fiancé Malfoy and Snape," Sirius said making sure to sneer when he used Lucius and Severus' surnames.

"Those are your mane? Malfoy and Snape?" Hermione asked timidly. She tilted her head slightly to the side and furrowing her brow, feigning confusion.

It was silent for a few moments before Lily, Annie and Narcissa suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, startling Hermione.

"No dear girl, those are their surnames," Narcissa gasped out between giggles.

"Oh…well then what are their given names," she whispered fearing another round of giggles if she dared to speak any louder.

"Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. These boys have a silly little grudge against each other," Narcissa explained rolling her eyes in annoyance at the men's ridiculous antics.

"Well that is just silly because 'it is not very healthy to hold grudges' is what my mum always told me when I was growing up. She used to say that holding a grudge could make someone mean and very unhappy. I think you five should just get over yourselves and your egos and apologize to each other for whatever it is that you are angry about. Otherwise you will just be grumpy old gits, living a long, lonely life only to die alone," Hermione said in one breath.

The eight other students stared at her with their mouths and eyes wide with shock. She was starting to become quite uncomfortable under their penetrating stares and started to back away slowly so as to not startle them, which made Sirius snap back to reality.

"That was the most you have said ever since the day we first met you…what was that Mia," Lily stuttered. If she was not so bloody freaked out, Hermione would have laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Well I am not really sure but you guys are all my friends and I do not want my friends to be unhappy to be frank," she said softly playing with the hem of her shirt and staring at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world at that specific moment.

"Friends," Narcissa, Lucius and Severus asked at the same time.

"I would certainly hope so. I actually feel strangely safe with you guys and the only others I feel truly safe around are James, Lily, Remus, Annie and Sirius. I know you three would never try to…" she said trailing off at the end.

"Try to what," Severus asked gently to the pleasant surprise of everyone but Hermione.

"R-r-ra-rape me," she finished ashamed. The others would not have heard her had they not been in such close proximity to one another.

"W-w-what," Lucius gasped incredulously, "why in the world would you even think that?!"

Sirius looked down at Hermione sadly who was now sobbing with her face buried in his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Mia," he whispered to her. She nodded her head and he looked back up at the three flabbergasted Slytherins.

"A _boy _she thought that she could trust and was supposed to be one of her best mates tried to rape her and she does not exactly trust men very much anymore. It is rare that she actually does and she now trusts you lot as well and that is a pretty big deal," Sirius explained thinking of all the different ways he was going to torture and then kill the bloody bloke who did this to her as soon as he saw him.

"What is his name," Severus hissed venomously. The others looked at him in shock, for they had no idea that he actually cared. "What are you lot staring at? Mia here is my friend and no one no matter who they bloody well are hurts my friends and gets away with it." He glared at Sirius the entire time he said that as if conveying through eye contact that he would not even live to see his next birthday if he ever even tried to think about hurting her.

**I just want to say how sorry I am for not updating sooner you guys…I failed you and I am sorry for that…but I swear I have my reasons…I was studying because I had to take my SAT last weekend and I was soo stressed out that I didn't really have a chance to update. I promise to try my hardest not to let it happen anymore. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible for I am almost finished writing it.**

**What did you guys think of that chapter? Good, bad, ugly? Please review…they make me happy…**

**Oh and I'm not sure if you guys noticed or not but I am making it so one chapter is in the Marauders' time and one is in the present/future what ever you want to call it so the next one will be in the present/future…**

**P.S. I wrote a bunch of little one shots that I will be posting soon…**

**Bonnie and Clyde [Bella/Jacob]; Cliff Diving [Bella/Paul]; Aiden Joshua Levi [Bella/Paul]; Lovesick Fool [Blaise/Hermione]; Surprise? [Blaise/Hermione]; Slytherin Love [Blaise/Hermione]; Blaise's Little Sister [Theo/Hermione]; Blaise's Little Sister: When They Were Young [Theo/Hermione]**

**And I am working on another story that will be Blaise/Hermione called 'Not a Granger' which will obviously be about Hermione being adopted lol**


	4. Depression, Anger, & an Annoying Dumbles

**Hello my darling readers! I really appreciate all your reviews and author/story alerts/subscriptions. My muse craves them constantly…always asking for more and more and more! What a greedy little thing eh?**

**P.S. I'm sooo terribly, dreadfully, ridiculously sorry about not posting for so long. Sooooo to make it up to you, my loves, I will try to post as many one shots as I can in the next few days, I promise! I'm having a little bit of writers block concerning chapter 5. so if you have any ideas for me please review and for reference that chapter will be in the past/Hermione's current present.**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Depression, Anger and an Annoying Dumbledore**

Number 12 Grimmauld Place 1999:

_'Life without my Mia is so tedious,' _Sirius thought sighing sadly.

He was currently sitting in the library, which happened to be Hermione's favorite place in his, well actually their home, in her favorite oversized armchair right in front of the fireplace. The fire had been blazing ever since he first entered the room but he still felt cold without her warm presence in the room.

Now that he was clearing up his formerly foggy memory, he wondered how he did not make the connection sooner. How did he not realize that Hermione was in fact his Mia? When he thought about it he knew that there had always been something familiar about her which was probably the reason they got on so well together. He felt so guilty for not remembering his own bloody wife but his memory had been so hazy after his Mia had disappeared so suddenly and mysteriously all those years ago. He remembered being in an extreme state of depression because his wife had just disappeared right in front of his eyes right after they found out that James, Lily and Annie had all been murdered.

They had been Harry's godparents, therefore he would be in their care. He recalled that they were actually discussing the child's misfortune on losing _both_ his parents and one of his aunts on the same night, in the same way, by the hand of the same man. She had disappeared with a sudden _**pop **_midsentence that at first he had actually thought that she had apparated away but then he realized that she would never just apparate away without warning; especially not during a conversation.

He was so broken when she was still missing two weeks later that he did not even fight it when they arrested him and threw him into Azkaban.

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the Order of the Phoenix members were currently sitting in the kitchen talking whilst Molly Weasley was bustling about cooking dinner for the lot of them. She was attempting to make all of Sirius' favorite foods to try and coax him into coming downstairs. She was not having much luck because the only person whose cooking Sirius wholeheartedly enjoyed was Hermione's which made sense now that they knew who she truly was.

"Poor Sirius," Narcissa sighed sadly, "he misses his Mia so much." She felt so bad for her cousin, his memories of his wife were torturing him horribly so.

"We all miss her dearly Cissy," Lucius said rubbing his wife's back trying his best to comfort her.

"That may be true Lucius but she was his wife. Their love was the most powerful any of us have ever had the privilege to witness," Remus said. He missed his Annie as well and he loved her more than anything else in the world but Sirius had never really had a real family before until he had found and married Mia. Losing her had and their three children had been the worst day of his life and still was. He knew that the Dementors did not really get much out of him when he was imprisoned in Azkaban all those years because he had lost all hope by the time they came for him.

They had all learned after the first day to give Sirius some time to himself every day during the day. They respected the fact that he took the time to try and remember more and think about Mia during his time in the library.

"I really hope she reappears and soon at that," Molly said, worriedly pursing her lips as she bustled about the kitchen hurrying to prepare the meal before some of the other former Order members arrived.

"She will Molly, don't you worry about that; as soon as she prevents James, Lily and my wife Annie from dying and securing their safety from Voldemort. That was the trigger that made her disappear." Remus said trying to maintain some semblance of hope.

"She was quite adamant on saving them actually," Lucius explained. "She told me once when she was on her way to speak to Albus that it was a good idea to move James and Lily and change their secret keeper. She said that she was certain that Peter being the secret keeper would end in their deaths and I unknowingly confirmed that for her when I told her that Peter was in fact a Death Eater. She was not surprised at all to hear this bit of information, which was a little suspicious to me at the time but I just simply brushed it off because I trusted Mia completely and I still do."

"She _knew_ you were a Death Eater and she was still let herself become friends with the lot of you," Molly gasped in fear.

"Molly," Lucius replied warily, "it was Mia's idea for me to join the Death Eaters as a spy for the Order from the beginning. I had been spying on them since my seventh year at Hogwarts, right after we became close with Mia."

"She was the reason we turned to the light side," Narcissa said sadly. "She always has been a wonderful person; even when she was my son's best friend. She used to spend a good chunk of her summer holidays with us you know."

"How is that even possible? Didn't Voldemort get angry that you had a muggleborn witch in your manor?" Remus asked, concerned and annoyed at how easily she put herself into danger; it was such a Mia thing to do. The girl never had any sense of self preservation, in his past and in the present.

"No, far from it in all actuality. He was under the ludicrous impression that we only kept her there as a prisoner," Severus Snape said as he entered the room, looking more concerned than menacing and annoyed with his close friend. He missed the little know it all witch far more than he would ever actually care to admit to anyone at all, excluding himself of course. Mia had been the little sister he had never had and he admittedly didn't even realize that he had needed one so desperately until he met her.

He knew he had always been shamefully indifferent to Hermione Granger when she was his student because she always reminded him of someone very dear to his heart from his past that he just could not seem to remember. His memories were always infuriatingly foggy whenever he would even try to remember exactly who it was that she resembled so greatly in personality and looks.

Now that he was clearing up those damn foggy memories he felt terrible about how he treated her all those years, especially since he knew she was constantly defending him to the other students. When he thought about it, he realized that all the little Gryffindor girl was trying so desperately to do was gain his approval by doing so well in his class.

"You feel just horrid don't you Severus," Narcissa asked quietly.

When Mia had disappeared, Narcissa was perhaps the most heartbroken, besides Sirius, for losing her cousin-in-law and best friend; Mia was like her sister in so many ways that Bellatrix was not and Andromeda could not be. She was so devastated that she barely spoke to anyone, she only ever said anything when someone asked her a question which she answered with one word sentences and shrugs, nods or shakes of her head.

"Very much so Cissa," Severus answered just as quietly, his voice making his guilt evident to the others in the room, "I have treated my own little sister with such cold indifference that I feel like a bloody git."

"None of us knew Severus. How were you supposed to know she was from our past?" Sirius said, effectively making everyone jump because they did not realize that he was even in the room. He would have laughed at their simultaneous reactions if he was not so depressed and missing his wife. "She's my bloody wife and I couldn't even bloody remember her. Let's not forget the fact that I forgot that I had children as well. Bloody children for Merlin's sake, two boys and one little girl!"

"Padfoot, please don't do this to yourself mate," Remus pleaded with his best friend, making room for him between himself and Harry, who had been surprisingly quiet for the duration of the entire conversation. "It's like you said, none of us knew so not expected you to remember; especially not after all that time you spent in Azkaban. But you know what, I know it will all turn out perfectly, I swear to you that our girl will not let us down."

"How do you figure that Moony?" Sirius sighed, folding his arms on the table and resting his forehead on them, effectively hiding his face and tears from the others. The only person who realized that he was crying was Remus, with the help of his extra sensitive wolf ears and nose he could smell the salty tears and hears his silent sobs. Sirius' exterior demeanor showed no signs of his crying and that's exactly the way he liked it.

"The two of you are soul mates, that's how," Remus replied as gently as he could. He knew his best friend's heart was extremely fragile at the moment to the point where anything could set him off and he was not about to be the jerk who made him break down; he was pretty much the only person keeping him sane at the moment and he was going to keep him that way, even if it was the last thing he did. "I mean if you really think about it, you'll realize how true that is. You even fell in love with her all over again in this time, mate."

"You did?!" Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and Molly asked, their shock evident in their voices and expressions.

"Yeah," Sirius sighed heavily once again.

"Oh Sirius," Molly clucked sadly, sounding much like the mother hen that she always was, "you poor thing. How terrible that must have been for you, dear."

"You know, Draco feels absolutely dreadful and disgusted with himself, Uncle Sirius," Harry commented quietly.

"Why would he feel disgusted with himself," Lucius said, "he is most definitely not the reason that she is gone."

"He knows that and I know that as well, but he told me that he feels disgusted because dated Aunt Mia, not that there is anything wrong with her at all mind you, but he's just clearing his memories too and to remember that she was his aunt, one of his parents' dearest friends and his second cousin's wife is not exactly comforting. You know how Draco can be Uncle Lucius," Harry answered just as solemnly as before.

"Oh my poor baby," Narcissa cried softly.

Lucius rubbed her back gently, trying desperately to comfort his distressed wife. He really hoped that this did not affect his son too badly.

"Albus is here," Molly called as she reentered the kitchen with Albus Dumbledore in tow, trying to lift the tense and depressed mood of the house.

"Hello everyone," Albus said with that ridiculously inappropriate twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

_'What the bloody hell does he have to be so bloody twinkly about,' _Sirius thought angrily. _'We have a missing girl here, who was in fact sent back to the Hogwarts of my time. Not to mention the fact that she is my long lost wife who we have heard nothing of for the past eighteen years and he has the nerve to sit his old, wrinkly ass here and be all bloody twinkly like nothing is bloody wrong.'_

"Albus, are you always so bloody twinkly?" Severus asked, voicing the question that was burning on the minds of all the occupants of the kitchen. "Even when we have a young girl bloody missing?"

"Well Severus," Albus started with a chuckle that only angered the others even more, "why be so pessimistic when you know everything is going to be just fine?"

"We don't all bloody have the bloody privilege of knowing every bloody little thing _Albus_," Sirius growled, seething both inside and out.

That man was so bloody infuriating to Sirius at times that he could not stand it. He usually looked up to the Headmaster but this was just too bloody much! His precious wife was gone and he was just now remembering being married to her in the first place. Couldn't Dumbledore see how hard this was for him and his friends as well.

"Now, now Mr. Black," Dumbledore said in an unnaturally calm voice, "you really need to calm down. There is no need to be this upset and angry. I assure you that Miss Granger is and will be just fine."

"_Black_," Sirius hissed angrily.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Her name is Hermione _Black_, I do not care if we are not married yet in the past; we are now, so you will use her _proper_ surname," Sirius replied before he stormed out of the room, slamming every door on his way to the library.

"Albus," Lucius sighed in frustration, "you need to stop antagonizing him. He feels terrible enough already for not remembering anything about Hermione and their marriage and children. We all realize that you are just simply trying to assure him but he cannot take you seriously if you continue to act as if nothing can go wrong."

"Honestly," Severus added in agreement with Lucius, "how would you feel if Minerva suddenly disappeared out of nowhere?"

"Most likely frantic but that is a completely different matter," Albus said with a nonchalant wave of his hand, as if dismissing the idea completely.

"Is it really Albus or is it exactly the same? Mia is his wife, just like Minerva is yours and Annie is mine. Think about it Albus and yourself in our shoes," Remus said as he stalked out of the room to find his best friend.

**Ok so this is my longest chapter so far and I think I'm pretty proud of it. ****CtP, StF**** is my baby and I love it. I just love the idea of Hermione going back to the past to change everything. I feel like if she had that opportunity to help ensure that Voldemort was destroyed early on and to save lives and give Harry, the Marauders [minus Peter of course] and Lily the lives they deserve she would take that chance without having to think twice about it.**

**I am requiring at the very least 10 reviews for this chapter alone before I post the next chapter. There are tons of people adding me and this story to their author and story subscription/alert but only 11 people have actually reviewed the story so far. Come on you guys, I know you can do way better than that.**

**Like I said give me ideas for the next chapter please. It is in the Marauder Era, Hermione has been in their time for two and a half months and she has been dating Sirius exclusively for a month and the group of friends [Sirius, Hermione, James, Lily, Remus, Annie, Lucius, Narcissa and Severus] are relaxing by the Black Lake on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. [A little sneak peak for you my lovelies, the girls have been trying relentlessly to get our dear Sevykins a girlfriend by setting him up on many unsuccessful blind dates.]**

**Thank you my dear, faithful readers you lot mean the world to me.**


	5. Author's note please read!

Author's Note:

Okay so I know I'm pretty much the most horrid person on the planet but I have lost inspiration for this fic. At the time when I started reading it I was very much a huge fan of Harry Potter and all I could think about was ideas for this story. For the past year or so, I've been writing Twilight/Supernatural crossover fics [whenever I'm not swamped with school work] and in the past few months I have been introduced to the heaven that is Glee, which in turn got me to start my new Glee fanfic.

Given these new developments, I decided to put CtP,StF up for adoption. If you want to adopt this story and continue on with it then you can just pm me with a sample of your work and I will respond. My only conditions are that you keep the first four chapters as they are, that you try to keep the character's personalities the way I have them and that you give me credit for the first four chapters. I know that almost all the character's are OOC but still that's how I imagine they would be if this all happened in the books/movies.

Thank you guys so much for understanding. I love you all and I will try to post the first chapter of my Glee fic up as soon as I finish writing it. I'm also planning a few Glee one-shots. And for all you Twilight/Supernatural crossover fans, I have a Bella/Adam fic in mind that I do plan on writing sometime as soon as I can get my ideas for it straight.

Love you lots,

NoahPuckermansWifey


End file.
